


tiga kata (tambah dua)

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, GumiRin - Freeform, Parody, Romantic Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku suka kamu." E–eh, hah?<br/>Tiga kata yang membuatnya gila. Apa itu?</p><p>[drabble-super-pendek]</p>
            </blockquote>





	tiga kata (tambah dua)

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid © Yamaha  
> Kagamine Rin © Crypton Future Media, Inc.  
> Gumi | Megpoid © Internet Co, Ltd.
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan pribadi dalam membuat cerita ini.
> 
> Enjoy~~

"Dari tadi kamu baca apaan sih? Kayak bahagia banget."

Gumi sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia agak terdiam tatkala menemukan sepasang mata yang irisnya sewarna langit. "Eh, Rin." Lalu tersenyum bangga. "Coba tebak."

"Ada yang nyimpen surat cinta di loker kamu?" respon Rin. Ekor matanya bergerak memutar, memberi satu isyarat yang bunyinya terdengar seperti _hah-mana-mungkin-coba_.

"Seribu."

Rin gelalapan. _A-apa?_ , pikirnya tak percaya.

Gadis berambut hijau tersebut memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang ornamennya didominasi merah, merah muda, jingga, dan sebangsanya. Wajahnya terhias seulas senyum—bukan, tetapi hanya sebuah pemandangan ujung bibir kanan yang ditarik. "Bacain dong," Gumi menyuruh seenaknya.

Kertas itu diambil Rin dengan cepat, batinnya sudah berteriak bahwa dia penasaran akan isinya. "Aku suka kamu."

"Aku juga."

Gumi ditimpuk jeruk.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya lagi setres gara-gara hasil tryout. Maafkanlah :"v


End file.
